Passionate Denial
by SkyMaiden
Summary: I...I hate you. The brown-haired female said to her teal-eyed lover. "Liar." the taller female spoke as she kissed her lips hard. "You love me Tenten, you love and you and I both know it." Temari/Tenten one shot.


**A/N: Alright so a nice little Temari/Tenten one shot because I think they are cute together. I can't really explain but they are. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

A petite brown-haired female with chocolate-brown orbs sat up in her bedroom twirling a toy knife she had carved from wood in her hands. It had been a hobby of hers collecting and also making weapons. She had quite an extensive collection actually it was how she met her girlfriend Temari. Temari was about two years older, tall statuesque, with sandy blonde hair and these beautiful teal-colored eyes. It had been literally love at first sight for Tenten.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The brown-haired female was at an art exhibit that she had wanted to see all week and now finally had the chance to attend. The exhibit was going to close down in a few more days so it was one of her only real opportunities to see it. She had been passing by a table that some nice emerald encrusted daggers which immediately caught her attention._

"_Those are really nice."_

"_They are pretty interesting huh?"_

_Tenten turned around to see s tall sandy-blonde haired woman with teal eyes._

"_Oh," Tenten jumped slightly. "I…"  
_

"_I'm sorry did I frighten you?"_

"_Yeah you did actually."_

"_I'm sorry." The blonde apologized then offered her hand. "I'm Temari."_

"_Tenten," the brunette shook her hand._

_Tenten felt her cheeks flushing red slightly. Temari was pretty beautiful looking. There was something very sexy about the blonde female._

"_So you're into weapons I take it."_

"_Yeah," Tenten nodded. "I actually make models and collect them."_

"_So you're a dangerous girl huh, but you're so very cute though I find it hard to believe you would even like weapons."_

"_Cute?" Tenten repeated._

"_Yes you're so small and look adorable but I'm sure your boyfriend must tell you that enough?"_

"_I…" She started. "I actually don't have one."_

"_Oh," Temari said with surprise. "Is that by choice or..."  
_

"_It's by choice." The brunette confirmed. _

"_Well I'm sure you'll find someone you're definitely cute."_

_Tenten felt as if her f ace would turn a million shades of red in that very second at Temari's compliments._

"_I…thank you. I…_

"_One thing though," Temari started then made her way over to the brown-eyed female._

"_What is it?"_

_To her surprise Temari put her hand to Tenten's chin and then whispered softly._

"_Since you don't have a boyfriend then perhaps there is a chance for me?"_

_

* * *

_

Tenten had never met a person quite like Temari before. The sandy-blonde was very aggressive. She had absolutely no problem with speaking her mind or going after what she wanted. They had been together ever since that first meeting which was now over a year ago. Temari had also been very intense and passionate. Tenten never felt such a way in bed with another person before. She often felt as if her body had been possessed by her teal-eyed lover. Sex with her had been intense, passionate, and warm and heat filled. Temari dominated her physically attacking her body with gropes, kisses, and her mouth although however passionate their sexual relationship was they fought too with the same kind of intensity. They were currently fighting right now.

"_Bitch_," Tenten thought bitterly.

The brown-eyed female didn't want to think of Temari right now. She only wanted to feel the anger towards her. She loved her that much she knew and couldn't ignore it but just as strong as the love there had been anger too.

"She makes me feel so good sometimes but she hurts me so much too."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_They were at dinner together it had been quite awhile since they were able to get some time to be alone together, just the two of them._

"_Temari I'm glad you and I could finally be together. I…I missed you."_

_The teal-eyed woman reached over to hold her hand._

"_I know we've both been busy. I've missed you too."_

_Temari then pulled her towards her for a soft kiss. Their lips met and they were connected for quite some time._

"_Hey after dinner I was thinking we could go to the beach. I know you remember how much fun we had there last time."_

_The brown-haired female immediately turned bright red as she was reminded of their passionate night on the beach under the stars. They had practically stayed out there all night long._

"_Yeah we did have a lot of fun."  
_

"_Yea so I think we should go there again, maybe have even more fun this time."_

When they were happy the two of them were very happy and it was good, but when they fought they really fought_._

"_You need to calm down okay." Temari told her while trying to put her hands to the brunette's shoulder._

"_Don't touch me," Tenten shouted._

"_Ten you need to relax."  
_

"_Relax?" she repeated. "Temari you were openly flirting with her, excessively I might add."_

"_It was only a little fun okay it wouldn't have gone anywhere."_

"_I'm supposed to trust that."_

_The sandy-blonde looked offended._

"_Hell yes you should trust me Tenten. It was only flirting there was nothing serious there okay."_

_The brunette just folded her arms. She didn't care if it had been simple flirtation she was jealous as all hell right now._

"_Just forget it."_

_Temari put her arms around her waist._

"_Come on Ten," she whispered. "Don't be mad I hate it when we fight."  
_

_She could agree there for she hated it when they fought too._

"_Tem let me go okay I don't want to talk anymore."  
_

_Temari slowly kissed her on the forehead._

"_Its cute you know how jealous you are."_

"_Ugh," Tenten groaned in frustration then pushed her away. "You didn't even listen to a word I said."_

_

* * *

_

Tenten did sometimes feel as if Temari didn't care about her feelings. The sandy-blonde had been known to be aggressive as well as selfish from time to time. She couldn't help what was in her nature. The brunette put the toy knife down then headed to her kitchen for a beer. She felt the need to numb her brain.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love her like this."

In fact now that she put some thought into it she couldn't recall a time where Temari ever told her those three magic words.

"I don't think I've ever heard you tell me you love me? Do you Temari?" she wondered. "Do you even love me?"

This realization was beginning to sting and if anything the brunette was feeling worse than before. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep the pain away. A knock however at her door distracted her. She went to look through the peephole to see a head full of sandy-blonde hair.

"Temari," she let out a squeak.

What on earth had the sandy-blonde been doing out here at this time of night, when they were currently fighting at that.

"Ten open up I know you're home."

"Shit," the brunette cursed.

She however decided to be firm and not bother to let the teal-eyed woman in.

"_Go away_." She thought to herself as she retreated to her room only unfortunately for her Temari had no intention of going anywhere. Oh, Tenten would see her whether she wanted to or not.

"Hm," Temari smiled. "Okay baby be stubborn. I'm not going to give up so easily either."

She went into her purse and took out the key Tenten had given her on their anniversary. She let herself in and headed straight to the brown-eyed females room. The footsteps alarmed the brunette.

"T-Temari,"

"Hey," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she looked dumbfounded.

Temari couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"Babe you should have never gave me a key to you place if you didn't want me over here."

The dumb look on her face slowly faded as realization came over her.

"Fuck," she cursed with the sandy-blonde letting out another laugh.

"Aw come on don't be that way." She began making her way over to the brunette.

"No stay over there don't come any closer." She pointed but Temari only continued moving towards her. Tenten began backing away aw best as she could before she realized it Temari had enclosed the space between them staring into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Why are you acting so nervous almost like a little mouse?" she spoke.

"Temari why are you here?"

The older woman frowned slightly.

"I'm here to see you."

"I don't want to see you."

"Yea I know you're upset with me I get that but the longer you avoid me the worse it will get."

Tenten looked away knowing Temari did have a point.

"I don't care go away."

Temari shook her head then gave a warm smile. "No can do sweetheart. We can't keep on doing this we need to talk."

"Fine." Tenten said in defeat.

Temari put her hand to the brunette's face slowly lifting her chin up. "Hey look at me."

"I really wish you would leave me alone."

"I know that you're upset with me but don't insult me by lying, besides you know I cant leave you alone."

The teal-eyed woman tried to press her lips to Tenten's but she dodged the kiss which caused a frustrated groan from Temari.

"Ten,"

"You said you wanted to talk so talk don't try and kiss me."

Temari could see that this would not be easy by any means. Her girlfriend could be very stubborn when she wanted to be and was acting out of a place of hurt right now. Temari knew that.

"I hate when you get like this. I hate when you're mad at me."

"Well if you stop giving me reasons to be upset with you then I wouldn't be."

Tenten folded her arms across her shoulders and looked the other way. Temari turned her towards her.

"Look at me okay."

"I don't want to."

"Ten don't be this way. I came over to fix this so let me."

"That's the thing I don't think that you can Temari. I have no idea where or how to begin fixing this."

Those were not the words the teal-eyed woman liked to hear nothing was impossible in Temari's book.

"When did you become such a pessimist?"

"_Maybe its being with you,_" she wanted to say but did not. "I'm just being realistic."

"Well I don't like the sound of your reality. Where do I fit in your thoughts, huh? She asked as she lightly nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"T-Tem stop."

"No you know that you don't really want me to stop."

She began kissing up along her neck until she reached her jaw line. Her kisses were soft and tender causing Tenten to let out a moan.

"See you're already reacting to me well that's because I know you inside out." She licked her earlobe. "I know your likes and your dislikes."

"Tem…"

"I know where to touch you."

Her hand causally wandered over the smaller female's body. She made quick work of the tank top Tenten had on and then got if off of her.

"No," Tenten managed to say. "Stop it."

Temari smiled then took hold of her lips kissing her deeply.

"Why baby why would you tell me to stop you're body isn't saying the same thing your lips are."

Her hands made their way inside of her bra and her fingers lightly caressed her nipples.

"Uh…" Tenten ended up letting out another moan.

This was so unfair because Temari did know how to touch her. She knew how to make her body respond. The teal-eyed woman completely dominated her body. The next thing she knew the brown-eyed female had been on her back gazing up into her lovers eyes.

"Ten I know you're mad at me but don't be okay." She kissed her cheek. "You know that I only want you let me make everything better."

She went to kiss her lips again but Tenten blocked her from doing so.

"Temari don't. I don't want to do this."

Temari gazed down at her brown-eyed girlfriend who was certainly putting up quite the resistance.

"Ten are you that angry at me?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes I am. It's so much more than our latest fight. It's everything you just make me so damn angry sometimes." She admitted.

"Relationships go through up and downs Ten,"

"Yes." She agreed. "I know but…"

Temari silenced her with her mouth once again deeply kissing her. The brunette moaned. "Mm...fuck, god I hate you."

She hated herself for being so weak right now. Temari blinked but then smiled. She lightly caressed her cheek.

"Liar," she spoke as she kissed her again. "You love me Tenten, you love me and you and I both know it."

She had a point there they both knew that.

"Let me make it better."

Tenten could not respond and decided not to fight any longer. The sandy-blonde removed her bra freeing her breasts immediately. She lowered her mouth to the right one and began gently sucking on the budding nipple.

"Mm…"

With her hand Temari caressed the neglected breast beginning to rub and massage it.

"You have the cutest little nipples look at how hard they get when I touch them." She spoke then gave it an especially hard suck causing pleasure to the brunette.

"Uh…god."

"Yeah you were always pretty sensitive."

Temari then began placing hot kisses along her stomach traveling downward until she reached the black shorts she had on. She wasted no time in getting those as well as her panties off.

"It's been a long time, Ten since I've made love to you."

"I know."

"I missed you babe. I miss you every time we fight and I really hate it."

"Me too," Tenten admitted.

"I knew you missed me as much as I missed you. I'll make it all better."

Temari kissed along her navel working downward until she reached her womanhood. She used her tongue she spread apart her folds and licked.

"Tem…" She moaned.

The teal-eyed woman continued licking inside in soft, sensual motions.

"You're still the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." She spoke causing the brunette to blush.

She carefully added a finger inside her womanhood.

"S-Shit," she breathed out as Temari began working that finger inside the hot passage soon adding another one.

"God,"

"Bingo," Temari spoke as she located her clit wasting no time in circling it.

"I…"

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yea." She could only nod feeling her legs shake slightly.

Her movements shifted from soft to harder causing the brunette to begin squirming. She felt the heat in the bottom of her stomach her release coming on.

"Tem…"

"Hm, what is it baby?"

"I…I'm so close."

"Oh yea I know, alright Ten give me what you got and don't hold back."

The teal-eyed female replaced her fingers with her mouth then began tonguing her hard and fast.

"Mm…" Tenten locked her legs around the blonde's shoulders. "Shit…fuck…" she yelled cursing while squirting her fluids from her making Temari sticky instantly. She sucked up as much of the brunette's fluids as possible then pulled free.

"Damn someone really needed to cum badly."

She wiped her face then leaned down to kiss her brown-haired lover.

"Hey," she smiled. "I love you."

Tenten's eyes widened. The blonde female had never once told her those words. Hell could possibly be freezing over at this time.

"Tem..." she whispered. "Do you…do you really?"

Her question caused the blonde to let out an amused laugh. "Silly of course I do just because I haven't been able to voice it doesn't mean that I don't. I'm hurt that my actions didn't already prove that to you." She kissed her lovingly on the lips which Tenten without hesitance kissed her back. "I guess I'll just have to work harder to show you huh?"

Tenten shook her head then wrapped her arms around Temari's shoulders.

"You could just tell me more."

The blonde then gave a nod.

"On one condition?"

"What condition?"

"You talk to me when you're angry okay don't just hide away its not good for either one of us."

Tenten nodded then quickly pecked her lips.

"Deal,"

"Good because you're all mine." She hugged her. "You're stuck with me Ten."

It was then that the brunette realized she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
